Midnight Phoenix Begins
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: During Injustice Gods Among us Midnight Phoenix the son of Batman was killed soon after with the magic of the Lazarus Pit he was revived and he and his friends go back in time in order to stop the reign of Kal before it begins This is the new beginning of the Midnight Phoenix. rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**The Midnight Phoenix**

 **Begins Again**

 **A.N.: Hey guys this is an idea I had it basically crosses over Injustice gods among us, with The Dark Knight Trilogy, Smallville, The Flash (Arrowverse) Arrow and the upcoming Wonder Women movie. Phoenix if you will please.**

 **Midnight Phoenix: Shadowreaper does not own anything accept the O.C's including myself, Cain, Lightspeed, Ice Witch, and Black Arrow.**

My name is Samuel Wayne I'm the Midnight Phoenix and the last member of the insurgency standing between the Regime of Superman and the last place not under his control Gotham City and I am fighting my own friends.

My only ally left are Thea Queen also known as Speedy the younger half sister and sidekick to the now deceased Green Arrow, and the last remnants of the league of shadows it's us against the now ex Justice League and all the other members of Shadow Justice.

Nightwing also known as Cain Arashikage the nephew of Superman, Black Arrow the son of Green Arrow, Ice Witch sidekick to Wonder Woman, and Lightspeed the son of Flash, "Thea go with the assassins and get to safety" I told Speedy "I won't leave you" she said "Thea as long as you and the league survive there is hope to stop Kal-El" I said.

"Please come back safe" said Thea "I will" I said "It's never a good idea to lie" said Nightwing who at one point I would have died for "you know Cain had anyone asked me to, I would have taken a kryptonite bullet for you" I said to a man who betrayed my friendship and slept with the girl I cared for.

"At one point I would have done the same for you" Cain said, "Sam can't you see what we've done the world is at peace even your dad agrees with Kal" said Ruby also known as Ice Witch.

" How blind are you all" I said "this regime is just causing more pain and harm than good" I continued.

"You know nothing boy" said Kal a man who I once saw as an uncle or even a second father "Sam just join us and we can all be a family again" said Wonder Woman looking at me with the eyes of a mother to a child.

I could join be by my father's side but I didn't want to be remembered as a tyrant "you lost the right to consider me a son the day you joined Kal" I said "I will not bow to a man who conquered and enslaved humanity just because his wife and child died a man, who was supposedly incorruptible" I said.

"Shadow Justice attack the terrorist" said Kal and I started fighting my friends but I knew I couldn't win because as much as they hurt me I couldn't kill my own friends.

I purposely made a mistake and left myself open and I saw a ki blast from Cain coming toward me it looked like a thin beam **(Think Emperor's death beam or death beam from Dragon Ball Z)** it went straight through my lung.

"Saaaaam" I heard my old friends scream "guys its ok" I said "I'm finally out of the way so now no one stands between you guys and world conquest" I said.

"Cain listen to me don't be a pawn to Kal you are a good man and you're stronger than him I have spent my life protecting this city and I hope I'm leaving it in the hands of a trustworthy individual" I said "please don't let Kal enslave my people the way he did the rest of the world" I finished and with my last dying breath I coughed up blood and felt myself pass into the caring arms of death.

 **A.N.: Like and review all flames will be ignored and given to Midnight Phoenix to increase his power.**

 **Pairings**

Midnight Phoenix x Ice Witch

Cain x Unknown

Lightspeed x unknown

Black Arrow x Unknown

Bruce Wayne x Diana Prince

Clark Kent x Chloe Sullivan

Barry Allen x Caitlin Snow

Oliver Queen x Felicity Smoak

 **To those who want a Clark x Lois story if you send enough reviews then I will pair Clark with Chloe and Lois, anyone who wants to see Bruce x Selena Kyle same send me the reviews I will make her part of the pairing as well with Bruce and Diana, Iris and Barry is the same send me a Review if you want a Cannon girl with one of the characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **I don't own D.C. universe characters except my O.C's.**

 **Cain's Pov**

It's been nearly a month since I killed my best friend and ever since we have been scouring the earth for his body after my tyrant uncle Kal put his body in a coffin and through it in the ocean "Cain" I heard my communicator go off, "Yeah" I asked.

"We found his body" I heard "where is it" I asked "we're bringing the coffin in now" said the person on the other line "good work" I said I headed down to the lower levels, so you're probably wondering where we're staying right.

Well we couldn't protect Gotham as well as we thought without the guy who knew it best so we decided to look for his body from our new base of operations Nanda Parbat, "where is he" I asked the assassin guard.

"Inside sir" said the guard I went inside and there was a heat sealed steel coffin with the Kryptonian symbol for traitor on it "guards retrieve Ruby now" I said "yes sir" said the guards as they left.

"Where is he" I heard a few minutes later inside mlady I heard a guard say Ruby walked "why haven't you opened it yet" Ruby asked "My uncle used heat vision to seal it remember just incase he ever found a way to escape" I said.

"Well then I'll freeze it open" said Ruby, so she used her ice powers to freeze the steel which then cracked using my strength I tore the lid off and there was the body of our friend and leader Samuel Thomas Wayne The Midnight Phoenix.

"So how do we wake him up" asked Ruby "maybe you could kiss him that should stir something" I told her "oh you think you're funny" she said "bitch I'm hilarious" I said, "all joking aside Sam gave me some of his tears should any of us be hurt unbelievably bad" I said, "well that's handy" said Ruby.

"Yeah" I said, I dripped a drop of phoenix tear into the wound where my death beam shot him all those months ago we connected him to a heart monitor it then started beeping and Cain started breathing and he arose from the dead.

"Nice job guys you managed to make a Zombie" said Sam "thank god it work" said Ruby as she hugged Sam "now time to call a team meeting now that our leader is back" said Cain I called the rest of SJ and we all met.

"So any ideas how we stop the Regime" asked Sam "well while your were gone we came up with a plan" said Dean, "What is it" Sam asked "Well you know how I can go fast enough to break the Time Barrier" asked Dean.

"Yeah" said Sam "well we thought what if we made a time machine, powered by my speed and went through it then we could go to different moments in our mentors histories say the beginning and guide them down the right path" said Dean "so tell me where did you get the tech for this" Sam asked "we may have borrowed some from Wayne industries, and S.T.A. " said Dean

"Let's get to work" said Sam, "There's the Phoenix we all know and love" said Black Arrow.

 **Hey guys here is my new chapter I hope you enjoy it if not remember all flames are given Midnight Phoenix. I have a new Idea for a Harry Potter Fanfiction with a Necromancer Harry Potter tell me what you think about that.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's pov

I woke up and I was in Gotham I looked at the year and it was a year before my dad joined the League of shadows so I went to Wayne manor since the only man I could trust for now was there my grandfather figure Alfred.

I arrived at the manor and knocked on the door and an elderly man I thought I never see again came to the door, "hello young man can I help" Alfred asked me "may I come in sir" I asked "of course young sir come in" Alfred said I went inside and it was all the same as when I left twenty years from now.

"Here's a warm drink sir" said Alfred "thank you sir" I said alfred was about to leave "Alfred I need to tell you something" I said "i'm sorry but sir how do you know my name" Alfred asked "because I'm from the future I'm Bruce Wayne's son who he will conceive with a woman named Talia Al Ghul in a year's time" I explained.

"I know you think I'm crazy I would to but I'm telling the truth and I can prove it" I said I pulled a vial of blood out containing my own and my father's blood "these vials contain mine and Bruce Wayne's blood have Lucius Fox test them see if I'm telling the truth" I said "alright will get this sorted out" said Alfred we went to see Lucius.

We arrived at Wayne Industries and and went to see Lucius and he examined the blood I gave him he confirmed it was dads DNA and my blood was the same paternal Dna as Bruces "well now that thats cleared up I have to go see the man who will train my dad in a few years Henry Ducard also known as Ra's Al Ghul" I left Gotham and got on a plane to Nepal.

After arriving in Nepal I went to grab the rare blue flower that grows in the mountains I picked one and made my way to the base of the true league of shadows.

I arrived at the base and knocked and went inside and was surrounded by guys armed with machine guns, knives, and swords "what do you seek child" asked a voice I recognized as my grandfather Ra's Al Ghul "I seek the means to fight injustice" I said "what have you brought to prove your worth" asked Ra's and I brought out the flower and gave it to him "oh and I know that he's not the real Ra's Al Ghul" I said pointing at my grandfather's decoy "well then tell us how do you know boy" said Ra's I'm the grandson of the real Ra's Al Ghul from the future" I said.

"Really can you prove this" asked Ra's "give me any test that you would give my mother Talia and my aunt Nyssa" I said "what is the purpose of the league of shadows" asked Ra's "our sacred mission is to keep and restore the balance of the world by enacting purges in key locations" I said "well done" said Ra's "but that is something every member of the league is taught and told, so while it shows that you are indeed a member of the league of shadows it doesn't prove your heritage" said Ra's.

"Is Ra's Al Ghul immortal are his ways supernatural, you have walked this earth for centuries thanks to the magic of the lazarus pit in those centuries you discovered that a family in Gotham held a very powerful bloodline which connected them to the powerful phoenix a fire bird that is truly immortal something you have truly wanted minus the pain insanity of the lazarus pit I'm am that creation I am the Midnight Phoenix" I said how "did you know this" asked Ra's " you, my mom, and my dad all told me this" I said.

"Is time travel so far fetched despite your immortality" I said "alright grandson I shall train you" Ra's told me "thank you grandfather" I said "in a year go to this prison there you will find my father" I told him showing him the prison my father was in.

"We shall keep our eye out" said Ra's and my training under the league of shadows began.

 **A.N Sam is now a member of the league of shadows and his journey to become midnight Phoenix begins again. Catch ya on the flip side.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chaptger 3**

 **Batman Begins**

 **Probably should have mentioned this early on but Batman will be similar to the arrow in season 1 and the League of shadows will not destroy Gotham they'll go with Bruce's plan first if Bruce and Sam can't bring crime down in nine years (dark knight rises) they'll destroy Gotham but if they bring it down say fifteen percent then gotham is saveable**

I was training in the league base in the himalayas when my grandfather walked in "Hello Warith" said my grandfather "hello grandfather" I said "your mother will bring your father soon" said my grandfather "alright" I said "come" said Ra's I followed my grandfather and he sat in his throne and my parents walked in "Ra's Al Ghul" I heard my father whisper "what do you seek" I heard my grandpa ask "I seek the way to fight injustice" said my father and he presented the rare blue flower used to make fear toxin to my grandfather "to use the fears of others as a weapon you must first master your own, are you ready to begin" asked my grandfather I could see my father was exhausted but my father said he was and my grandfather took him.

Later my father returned wearing a white tunic and the spiked armbands black pants and boots with a katana strapped to his side and his training and my own began.

The training was hard and difficult and I had an idea what if the league of shadows or at least some of them could become a force for good that me and dad could use to protect Gotham I would find out when these seven years we're up I guess I approached my grandfather "grandfather I know of your plan to attempt to destroy gotham" I said "I figured you are from the future" he said "I am and I can say your plan does not work so I have an alternative allow me and father nine years if Gotham isn't any better you can destroy it if it is leave Gotham alone" I said "alright grandson you have a deal" he said and I returned to my training my grandfather walked over to my father "do you still feel guilty for your parents death" asked my grandfather "my anger outweighs my guilt" said my father "and Warith do you still feel guilty for your family becoming criminals" my grandfather asked me "like my father my anger at Joker outweighs my guilt" I said "come both of you"

 **Training montage**

Ra's: you know how to fight six men I will teach you both to engage six hundred.

Ra's: you know how to disappear I can teach you to become truly invisible.

Bruce: Invisible?

Ra's: Upheem.

Bruce and Sam are balancing while being smacked around by bamboo sticks

Bruce and Sam sword fight Ra's

Bruce: Who is he (pointing to the man in the wood cage)

Ra's: he was a farmer then he wanted his neighbor's land and became a murderer.

Bruce: What'll happen to him?

Ra's: justice. evil can not be tolerated it thrives on society's understanding.

Sword fight

Ra's: your parents death was not your fault it was your father's bruce and Sam Kal-el turning evil was not your fault it was the jokers and miss Sullivan's. Still that does not change the fact that your father did not act.

Bruce: that man had a gun.

Sam: Kal had the powers of a god.

Ra's: would that had stopped either of you.

Sam: Me and father had training.

Ra's: Training is nothing will is everything, the will to act.

Sword fight gets more fierce.

Sam and Bruce: yield.

Ra's: You haven't beaten me you both sacrifice sheer footing for a killing stroke.

 **Training Montage over**

Bruce, Sam, and Ra's sat near a fire Sam and Bruce trying to warm up "pull yourself closer to your body your arms will take care of themselves" the father and son did as he said "you're stronger than your father both of you" said Ra's "you didn't know my father" said Bruce "you died before my father became the lord of Gotham" said Sam "I do know the rage that drives you once I had two lovers they were the two most important people in my life and they each gave me a precious gift a daughter from both but they both died" grandfather continued his story of my grandmother and his concubine who would later give birth to my aunt Nyssa Al Ghul and how knowing your loved ones became poison in the veins.

"What stopped it" asked dad "vengeance" said grandpa "that doesn't help me" said dad "nor does it help me" I said "why, why didn't either of you get vengeance" dad told the story of Joe Chills bail hearing and how falconey had him killed and how he spent years living among criminals and learned from them.

"This is your final test before you both become full members of the league of shadows you must now learn to use fear as your weapon a criminal is not complicated now breath" said grandpa "breathe, breathe" he mumbled and was surrounded by ninjas "you have to become more than just a man, you have to become an idea" and he attacked us the ninjas rearranged themselves and grandfather continued to talk and he attacked again the ninjas rearranged themselves again I saw a ninja with glowing red eyes as well as one that looked strangely feminine and one with a bat insignia on his armor I got closer and the one with red eyes shot lasers from his eyes the one with the bat insignia threw his batarangs at me and the female one slashed at me with her sword then grandpa attacked me again and nicked my arm the ninjas rearranged and I go an idea I cut the arms of a few other ninjas and got next one grandpa came up put his sword to one of their necks and a knife to another and took off his mask "you never learn to mine your surroundings" he said "we have" dad said me and him putting our swords to his neck we all heard clapping and looked up and saw my mom "good job Bruce and Warith she said you two are ready to join beloved" she said we went up to the balcony and grandpa branded our armor with first the league of shadows S and a bat and phoenix respectively.

"Now your mission is to return to Gotham and lower its crime rate by at least fifteen percent how you do it is up to you kill or don't kill as you see fit if you can not complete this mission in nine years Gotham will fall" said my grandfather "yes grandfather" I said "as you command Ra's" and me and father left to begin our journey back to Gotham.

 **This is the newest chapter for the journey of Midnight Phoenix to stop batman from being evil.**


End file.
